


Rivaling the sun

by Ghostlyencounter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyencounter/pseuds/Ghostlyencounter





	Rivaling the sun

I was talking to the moon the other night and I was telling it about you. She told me about the sun and how she loved it's glow. I told her I loved how you are one of the brightest people I know. I said that you could rival the sun when your happy with your gentle glow. The moon questioned how a person could glow but I told it about your green eyes and how nothing could be quite as bright. She said you must have beauty that nothing could compare. I talked to the sun and told it about how gentle you are but it said nothing could beat the moon's calmness. We talked about them the moon and you. Thank you for our talk I said it's been nice knowing your love for the moon. It's been nice knowing of your friendship too replied the sun.


End file.
